Electrical circuits are typically formed using discrete electronic packages, such as light emitting diodes (hereinafter LED or LEDs) or other solid state light sources, mounted on a circuit substrate made of a relatively stiff material such as fiber reinforced epoxy (e.g., FR4) or polyimide. The circuit substrate is generally processed to bear conductive traces, conductor pads, and/or other components of a printed circuit on a surface thereof. The electronic packages may be mounted to the conductor pads to thereby couple the electronic packages to the conductive traces and establish the electrical circuit.